Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Update Complete! Team
The Update Complete! Team is a group of Fairy Tail Couples Wiki users who have the duties to check grammar mistakes and adding necessary information as the Fairy Tail series goes on in the articles here. They also have the duty to improve the articles in the wiki, such as expanding and/or rewording. Roles of the team #To make sure all articles are grammatically correct. #To add necessary information in the articles as the Fairy Tail series goes on. #To improve the quality of the articles in the wiki. #To expand or shorten articles if necessary. Team Members Team Leader *Is the primary contact for the team. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Jewels. *Has the right to allow users to join the team and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. S-Class Mages *Has the right to report inactive users to the team leader. *Has the right to allow users to join the team and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Mages *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Inactive *All users that go a month without completing a certain amount of jobs will be tagged as "Inactive". Process Here at the Update Complete! Team, you pick up jobs from the Request Board section below, and check the entire page for grammar errors and/or adding necessary information. Each Job is worth a certain amount of Jewels, and at the end of the month, Laven will tally all the jewels and whoever has earned the most Jewels in a particular month will be called the Mage of the Month. If you see a job that you want to take, simply put *Taken* and your signature beside it. Once you are finished, place *Job Completed* beside it, and it will be checked for completion. If any members wish to take a particular page and check it for grammar errors, they should leave a message on the Team Leader's talk page and inform him of it and how much they wish to receive for it. Joining the Update Complete! Team As of now If you are interested to join this team, please fill up the application form and post it at the team's . The team leader will then respond on the talk page and may give an assignment that you must complete in a week to test you so that you are really qualified to be in the team. Requirements *Must create an account *Must have at least 100 edits *Must be an active user of the wiki *Must have good spelling/grammar skills Application Form Excommunication from our team Any users who go out months without earning at least will be excommunicated from the Update Complete! Team. When you are excommunicated, you must take our Team's Badge off of your userpage within two days of being notified of your excommunication. If you do not remove it, one of your fellow team members will do it for you. Before a team member is excommunicated, they must be warned at least 2 weeks in advance. The Team Leader or one of the S-Class Mages should handle this. Excommunications aren't permanent and if you wish to rejoin the guild, simply , when applications are open. Guild Mark For use by members Type on your user page; this mark is a symbol that you're a member of our team. If you are excommunicated from the team, you must remove it from your user page, or another user will remove it for you. For use of former members However, you can replace it with , which is a symbol of you being a former Mage of our team. Request Board If there aren't any available jobs on the Request Board, ask the Team Leader to add some. Article corrections Couples Rivals Completed Jobs List of Pages that were completed this month. For all the others, please view the Completed Archive to the right. Monthly Total Monthly Total=0 Monthly Total=0 Monthly Total=0 Monthly Total=0 Mages of the Month December 2012= Category:Teams